Harry Potter and the Ladies
by Gilderoy Skyshard
Summary: After Voldemorts return Harry needs a distraction. Soon he finds, that masturbation can give him the time-out he needs. With the sexual awakening of Hogwarts girls, it surely wil be an interesting year. Plot will evolve eventually.
1. The Train (1)

_Hi guys, this is my attempt to a Harry Potter smut story. There will be plot at some point. This story is set at the beginning of fifth year. I might ignore canon when it comes to small stuff before this story starts_.

 **Harry**

Harry was walking down the train. Breathing in the muffy, but familiar air of the old Hogwarts Express felt good. He had missed the castle and was happy that he was going back. He looked forward to the classes and quidditch after the very challenging summer je just had.

After Cedrics death he had tried everything to distract himself, when the trial started to loom over him it got even worse. He soon had found a shortterm solution: masturbation. He knew that he had become almost obsessive about it. Growing up in the muggle world he had watched porn on Dudleys pc when the Dursleys were not home, but it used to be a once in a month thing. Lately he had used every opportunity he could get.

Whenever he couldn't sleep he started to masturbate, whenever he had no chores to do he masturbated. Even when he arrived at Grimmauld Place he couldn't shake off, what had become a habit. Hermione and Ginny being there certainly hadn't helped, so that he had spent a lot of time on the toilet taking care of things. He told nobody of his new relaxation method, of course not. He only confided in Hermione that Cedrics death had led him into what he believed was a depression.

He sighed and hoped that coming back to Hogwarts would put his mind elsewere.

It was good seeing Ron, Hermione, Sirius and all the others during summer, even though he didn't particulary like Grimmauld Place with all of its creepy darkness. It was hard to say goodbye to Sirius at the station. But with the knowledge of Hogwarts waiting for him, he was able to push the thoughts about his equally depressed godfather back.

The Golden Trio had parted ways at the platform - the others had a prefects meeting to attend to and needed to patrol the train afterwards. So Harry was on his own to find an compartment.

He had already passed most of the wagons. He had looked at the passengers and noted, that, to his surprise, there were a lot of attractive witches attending Howarts. He briefly met the slender and fit Gryffindor Chasers, but there cabin was already filled with other Gryffindors and laughter. Harry didn't feel like that.

He had also seen the Slytherin girls of his year. Daphne had just looked at him emotionless and said "Potter", with a nod before continuing her reading. Draco of course had blurted out an insult ("Potty, you crackhead, wandering around looking for attention? Isn't the prophet enough? Piss off.") while Pansy had told him, that he would learn his place this year. Harry could swear that she had said it with a deep and husky voice and that there even was some sort of smile on her face. Then she laughed dirtyly at him. He must have imagined it, he thought. His mind was playing tricks on him. Surely Pansy wasn't interested? The others hadn't reacted at all to it, afterall.

Confused and somehow aroused he kept going. He passed the Gyrffindor girls of his year, Parvati seemed to be telling a story about some big worm or something, that made rapid movements while all the others looked at her in awe. He could even see a girl with dirty blond hair in there, who he recognised as a Ravenclaw from one year below. She had a dreamy expression on her face and her mouth was slightly open. She wore ridiculous glasses, that made her look like an owl. When she saw Harry she smiled at him, then frowned. She took off her glasses and let her eyes wander over his body. After her scan reached his crotch she raised her eyes again and looked knowingly at him, while raising her eyebrows in a amused manner. Then she gave him a wink. Surely he was mistaken again. He was well endowed, but his erection shouldn't have been that obvious. There was still some respectable room for more blood. He didn't even know this girl. Even though, with his imagination running wild about the unknown girl, he hardend further. She seemed to realize the slight twitch and smiled again at him. He would have to do something about that, he thought, before moving on.

When he arrived the last carriage he saw Michael Corner storming out.

"That is it! Play your mind games with someone else, we are done!" he shouted, slamming the door as the glass shattered from a spell. A furious voice cried out "FUCK YOU!" It was a familiar voice, Harry recognized it as Ginnys. He pushed Michael roughly aside and entered the compartment. There he saw her standing, red hair let down, chest going up and down fast due to heavy breathing. She wasn't crying. She looked rather furious, but broken as well. When she laid her eyes on Harry her expression softened, her eyes however were still filled with a murderus shine.

"What is going on here? Did he do something to you?" Harry asked softly. He knew that Ginny and Michael had been in contact during the summer, but that was it. "He is a giant arse! He wasn't interested in me as a person at all! All he wanted was to prove the world, that he is a stud. And he thought that I am an easy target..."

"Oh Ginny..." Harry replied and moved forward to hug her. Thats what people did in these situations, he thought. Unfortunately he had forgotten one thing: He was still hard. That only entered his mind, when it was already too late. He awkwardly tried to shift his hips away from Ginny, while keeping the embrace up. But it was too late. The look on Ginnys eyes showed, that she had noticed. "Upps, I might be in trouble" Harry thought and stepped back.

 **Daphne**

She knew of her reputation as Slytherins frosty bitch, always confident, always put together. It had come to her naturally. As the offspring of a rich pureblood family she had the perfect background. But she had known for some time now, that it was a facade. Once her ice-cold distance was shattered, she would be submissive. She knew it in her core. However she would keep the act up until she found someone worthy, someone with power and the right name, someone who could prove himself. She looked up from her newspaper.

"Potter", she said and gave a nod. Then she continued her read, whilst ignoring the fool Draco and the annoying Pansy.

 **Pansy**

Pansy was a slut. Everyone in Slytherin knew. Most of the older boys had had the pleasure of her giving them at least a good flirt, often followed by a quick handjob. Half of the quidditch team had been motivated to win by her mouth before the games. She enjoyed the feeling of being wanted. It made her powerful. She had used to be shy, because of her looks. She certainly wasn't as stunningly beautiful as Slytherins Ice-Queen or had the natural wild and good looks of Gryffindors blood traitor weaselette. Still they had nothing on her, when it came to experience. She had shown them all that it came down to one thing being there and _willing._ The rest was only icing on the cake.

But she had something else to proof: Purebloods were better than blood traitors and mudbloods. Better in every conceiveable way. She knew about the crush the weaselette had on Gryffindors very own superstar Potter. She would prove them, that their knught in shiny armor was only a man as well. She would corrupt him this year. When she was finished with him, he would see the truth. " _Purebloods are better."_ , she repeated. As if thinking could summon him, there he was. Ohh, she would show him his place!

 **Hermione**

Hermione was sitting at the prefects meeting. She had memorized all the content of the prefects letter she had received a few weeks ago at Grimmauld Place, so there was nothing new to her. When the other newly elected prefects asked questions, to which the answers had been in the election letters, she allowed her mind to drift.

Naturally it drifted to other letters she had received. They were from Victor. Even though her crush on Victor was slowly disappearing, he had made her curious about men in general, but also about herself and her body. Something had awakend. Her curiosity had led to experminentation all by her own during summer. Being Hermione however her theoretical knowledge was much more impressive than her actual experience. She had used the internet to answer all her questions. She knew the background to all of it, and even made a list of things she would like to try out. Most of what one could do alone, she had done. She had touched herself in all ways possible, had looked up special feel good spells for her wand, tried her other, forbidden passage. In short, she thought she knew her body.

From time to time she had a burning desire to cum and she usually followed it by disappearing to the bathroom, then it would be quick work, because with all her knowledge she could push herself over the edge quite fast. She wanted more. She wanted someone to do the kind of things one needed a partner for. However she was still a self-respecting woman and not willing to fool around with just anyone! Careful consideration was needed. Her eye fell on Ron, who scratched his head and looked confused, because all the "new" prefect information was too much for him. "If he can't handle even that... not him.", Hermione thought. Someone else then.

"Alright, that is it.", the head girl said. "Now, go on, do your duty!". Hermione got up and signaled Ron to follow her through the train. They had a prefects job to do, afterall.

Soon they found a couple of first years caught up in an argument. Hermione tried to find the root of it, when she heard girlish giggling from the apartment next to them, followed by a loud "You can't be serious, it was that good?" Curious she left Ronald to deal with the first years and moved closer to the door. Inside she saw Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hanna Abbot and a younger Ravenclaw girl with dirty blonde hair. "Yes, it was awesome, you should try some dick as well. At first it hurt, of course, but it was worth it!.", Parvati said. "Yes, once you get the hang of it, you want to do it all the time. Too bad summer is over and it is going back to school.", Padma added.

Lavender spoke up: "Still I can't believe you would go and have sex with your indian cousin..." - "That is only because you ve never done it", one of the twins said in a condescending manner. Lavender looked challenged. "Well there is plenty of dick in Hogwarts..."

Hermione shook her head and went back. So it wasn't just her, who wanted to explore. This year would be interesting.


	2. The Train (2)

**Luna**

Luna was an Early-Bloomer. She started touching herself from a very young age. She was still a virgin, but for sure willing to put out if asked nicely, but noone ever did. She seemed to be too weird for boys to approach her normally. There had been a few muggle teens at Ottery St. Catchpole in the last summer who had yelled dirty things at her in passing. True - in the summer heat, she liked to dress in a way that left little to imagination. She enjoyed the sunlight tickling her skin and being outside. Luna had been dreamed about having a serious talk with a penis (giving a blowjob). That didn't mean that she was desperate for it, just that she would take the opportunity when the chance presented itself. Unfriendly muggles however were not what she was looking for in that prospect. She wanted magic.

All the talk of the older girls in her compartment had made her quite randy. That she wore a buttplug didn't make things easier. She had worn it ever since the summer break had started. Back then she had discovered it in a muggle magazine. She liked knowing things others didn't. Her wearing an sweet pink plug was such a thing.

She let her mind drift and thought of the boy who had just passed the apartment: The boy who lived - or rather the boy who packed serious meat. He had looked quite innocent. But Luna knew the truth. Men were wicked things, because they were especially influenced by nargels. Luna had seen a few through her glasses swirring around his head, before she had evaluated the body of Harry for signs. He was infected and it was visible even without the glasses. He had it bad. she smiled at him and gave him a wink. She would have to help him, she was the only one who could, the inly one who knew the truth.

Little had he known what sort of movements Parvati had been performing, when he moved by. It had been her indian cousin banging the hell out of Padma, while Parvati was waiting for her turn. The girls had been surprisingly open about their summer holidays.

She would love to be taken by Harry Potter. Tied up and used, left at the mercy of the chosen one. "Maybe", she thought, "maybe, I get lucky and the nargle infection worsens. Then he has no choice left." Because nargles, as Luna Lovegood knew, made even the most normal man boil over with lust. Then she would have her very own fucktoy.

But now she had more pressing matters on her mind. Luna was not a person to be horny and not do anything about it. So she got up and left for the toilets.

She had never pleasured herself on the express before. She looked forward to it. She liked interesting and somewhat public places. Last year she had discovered the forbidden forest for her special time. The risk of the groundskeeper or one of the centaurs finding her, was a complete turn on for her. She usually took off _all_ her clothes, once she was inside the forest. That way she had no chance to cover herself or talk her way out if she ever got caught. That knowledge got her reeled up and she had her best orgasms lying on the moss, legs spread, the only sounds being the rashling trees, the singing birds, her vibrating wand and her loud, unsurpressed moans. Yes, special places got her going good. With a smile Luna closed the bathroom door and muttered "vibro maximus" as the train rattled on.

 **Ginny**

Ginny was furious. She should have listened to her gut all along. That fucker Michael Corner had had the nerve to tell her to "put out or get out", whilest opening his trousers. She said no. He didn't want to hear that. He said everybody knew she was hot for Harry and that everbody thought her a slut for that, and that she had a reputation to live up to.

That had hit her, it made her hurt. She already had deep trust issues. How could she not, after being possesed by the mist powerful dark wizard who ever walked the earth a few years agon. _Tom_ made her do and showed her things nobody in the right mind would enjoy and for sure nothing a girl should have to experience. Things which scared her off sex and intimacy ever since. She had never talked about it. Not to her parents, not to Dumbledore, not to Madam Pomfrey and most certainly not to the mind healer at St. Mungos her parents insisted her to see in the year following the possession. _Tom_ had left his marks. But with the knowledge of his return she had decided that it was time. Time to leave him and the disgust of her own body behind. In the last few month she started touching herself. It was her way of fighting back. Her own war against _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , fought in her own body. Fought against _Lord Voldemort._ Sometimes she hated herself for it, she hated that she enjoyed herself. But she kept going. She had almost started to feel confident. She had started to think that she could be more than just a body for someone else to use.

Then Michael had happend. Nice, friendly Michael, who had approached her during the third task and kept writing her ever since. Michael the two face bastard. All she wanted was someone to confide in. All Michael wanted was someone to fuck on the train, it seemed. The Ravenclaw had been smart in his letters. They were not naughty, but Ginny had felt good writing to him, there had been chemistry. It had all been a lie.

She pushed him away.

"Come on now, I know you want me!" Michael said, "don't pretend to be something you are not!"

"Get the fuck out, or I will tell my brothers!", she yelled.

He shouted at her, but left. She was so enraged, that she shot a curse after him, but missed. "FUCK YOU!".

"Of course", she thought, "of course it had been a lie all along."

Then the door with the shattered glass opened, it was Harry. Her hero. Why had it to be Harry of all people to find her like this? At the time she was glad, that it was Harry, and noone else who had witnessed the scene. Harry was the only non Wesley she trusted. In fact, she trusted him more than anyone, in a special way. He asked what happend and then went to hug her. He locked his arms around her and instantly she felt safe. That was until she felt **it.** Harry tried to move his body somehow, but it was too late. She had felt him.

Harry noticed, that his secret movements hadn't helped and that Ginny knew. He took a step back and faced her with an concerned expression and shame, his green eyes seriously looking into hers. He swallowed.

"I am so sorry. I can explain." he said, voice dry.


	3. The Train (3)

**Harry**

"This will be weird.", Harry thought. Never ever before had a girl felt his penis. Or at least on past occassions they had not reacted. When he had hugged Ginny, Hermione and even Tonks during his stay at Grimmauld Place he sometimes had a little bit of growth. But he had never been this big while in a hug with any of them.

He was certain that Ginny now had realized in what state he was.

So out with the truth was the way to go.

"Ginny", he said, "it's... it's not... because of... you know... you." As the words slowly and clumsly stumbled out of his mouth he could feel the bloodstream instantly redirect into his head. At the same time he saw Ginny crossing her arms, stepping even further back and raising her eyebrows.

"What?!", Ginny asked incredulosly with a voice made of steel, "You come in here with a hard-on, find me highly upset and decide it is a good idea to press your thing against me?"

"I wasn't thinking", Harry answered as fast as he could, "you know, i just wanted to help you, like a shoulder to cry on. That kind of thing. I swear, I totally had forgotten that, you know...". with that his voice trailed away and he shyly looked at his feet. A couple of seconds later he looked up again, and his green eyes looked directly into hers. They shone with sincerity and pierced through her hazelnut coloured eyes into her core. "Look Ginny, it is what it is. This is my body and I can't control it. I was hard from earlier and I simply forgot. I am so sorry. You are my best friends little sister and you were upset. I should have been more cautious. It will not happen again. I promise." With nothing more to say he awkwardly awaited her reply. A few seconds later he broke the eye contact and inspected his shoes again.

 **Ginny**

Ginnys mind was racing. She knew that she had just felt Harrys dick. She knew that she was upset from what Michael Corner the stupid ass-face had just told her. "You 've got the hots for Harry. Everybody knows that you would let himfuck you silly. Why, you can even pretend that I am him, if it is easier for you at first. I don't care." That colossal asshole. It wasn't true, of course not. Ginny doubted that she would ever let anyone "fuck her silly", not after what had happend to her. Not after what _he_ had made her do. Most of the time she thought it to be impossible for her to ever enjoy intimacy with other people, not only in a sexual way. She had come to the conclusion, that _Tom_ had broken her. Not her spirit, but her ability to form meaningful relationships. She had felt distant and rather cold inside the past years. Most of the times she simply couldn't understand what her classmates were losing their minds about. Boys... and looking cute. But what good was looking cute for boys, when there were boys like _him_. She knew that she should talk to someone, anyone about it, because it had been slowly eating her away.

But there had been moments, good moments full of laughter and joy in which she had dared to hope. She had hoped that she wasn't lost, that she could, one day, lead a somewhat normal life. A life in which _Tom Riddle_ would only be a faint memory, like a bad dream almost entirely forgotten. Those bright moments had mostly been with Harry. He was genuine, smart, funny, honest, chivalrous and oh so sweet with his messy jet black hair and his intense green eyes. She had always felt safe with him. He had saved the philosophers stone and her from Tom, had saved Sirius from losing his soul and faced Lord Voldemort last summer. And he had survived. He was Ginnys hero, there was no doubt about that.

And now this. She had never realized, that all the girls fawning over Harry could have any other effect on him than amusement, provided that he even noticed. But there was no denying: Harry Potter was a man. He was a man with an erection. He was a man, and that was the frightening part, with sexual hunger.

He had never seemed to be the predator type before.

But Ginny had been fooled in the past and not a single day had gone by ever since, which wasn't filled with thoughts of regret and self-loathing. That was _his_ _gift_ to her. She decided to be careful. To wait, and see what Harry had to say about this.

Harry opened his mouth, and started to stutter that he could explain and that it wasn't about her. As he said that, she could feel it: A hint of disappointment, buried deep inside her. She was shocked. It was a good thing, that she didn't seem to have that effect on Harry. But why did she feel like... that about it? She always had a little crush on Harry, and she had been aware of it. But she had thought to be it sweet and innocent. Whenever she masturbated, she thought of him. His sweet smile, him slowly stroming her hair, stuff like that. But she only seldom touched herself, because she truly needed to have her mind at peace. Otherwise it could happen that she broke down with tears running down her face and her hands shaking violently. If things were off, she would be remembered of past times. Dark times, the darkest times of her life. The time spent in the mercy of the _darkest wizard_ there ever was.

Instantly she was filled with disgust. She was disgusted by _him_ , by herself and even by Harry. Harry and his stupid dick. What the fuck was wrong with him.

With all those thoughts galloping through her head she lost it.

"What?!", she snapped, "You come in here with a hard-on, find me highly upset and decide it is a good idea to press your thing against me?"

She didn't know what else to say, didn't knoe how to handle the situation.

Luckily Harry seemed to know. Or at least he seemed to think to know, because he opened his mouth. Although the words he said were well chosen, it was not what he said, but how he said it, that made her believe him. He was genuine, sweet and caring. His eyes showed her that he was telling her the truth.

She stepped forward and took his hand.

"It is alright Harry, I am sorry. I know you only had good intentions. But this is a difficult matter for me. I hope you understand. Please, leave me alone." She smiled at him .

She would have to think about this encounter, she would have to think a lot about it.

"Sure", Harry said, looking confused but relieved at well, "thanks for not... please don't tell anyone if you don't have to... See ya." And with that he left. As the door fell close, silent tears were dripping from Ginnys eyes onto the carpet of the old Hogwarts Express.


End file.
